The Forgotten Cullen
by TinyAbi
Summary: They never knew about her, how could they? But remembering her or not, she needs their help, and fast. The lives of many depend on the Cullens now, what happens when their unknown family member puts a whole new twist into their lives.
1. Realisation

**This is my first ever fanfic, I hope you like it!**

**Nothing belongs to me, obviously, otherwise I'd be a bjillionaire, and I'd be dancing around going "Ohhhyeaahh!" right now.**

**This first part is set in the place where Bella goes in Breaking Dawn to get R & J's fake IDs, this is why A & J have the volvo, not the porsche, so thy don't stand out too much. I thought I just had to explain that part. It is also set post-breaking dawn, so I might stick in some lovely Jake and Nessie stuff too later, just 'cos we love them, but I don't know.**

**Please read/review, I love a bit of constructive criticism and all that jazz.**

**Abi x**

I knew what they were, even before I had gotten within 50 metres of them.

My muscles tensed, readying myself for a fight. They were looking for me and I couldn't take any chances, 'how many vampires were there going to be around this area?' I told myself. They had to be one of them, with their scarred skin and gnarled hands and the distinct looks in their eyes that told you exactly how easy it would be for them to kill you once they got their hands on you.

These two were obviously a couple, the way they held themselves together showed the image of the unbreakable bond only our kind could develop. The male, was tall and blonde, but with a heavily scarred face of raised bite-marks, even more evidence that I should be wary. The female was tiny, black-haired and sprightly, who's mouth moved at an incredible speed, even for us, when she spoke to her mate. They were deep in conversation and didn't notice my intense watchful eye. Her pointed nose and cat-like eyes gave me that annoying feeling of when something reminded you of something else, but you had no idea what. I felt a small nudging feeling in my mind at the girls face, a feeling of some strange familiarity that I had never experienced before, a sort of magnetic pull towards her.

Something fell out of the girls handbag, and made the noise of paper floating to the floor, my eyes shot towards it and caught the sight of it mid-air. It was a passport, and she didn't notice its departure from her possession, she was so enthralled in the conversation she was having with the blonde male. She threw her head back in laughter and reached for the handle of a silver Volvo, which was parked expertly on the kerb. They drove off without noticing what they had lost.

I hesitated, wondering if it was some sort of trick, then for some reason curiosity for this girl, whose appearance I had reacted to so oddly, took over me and I ran towards the place where they had just been seconds ago. I ran, forgetting to keep inconspicuous, and only just remembering to slow down to human pace before I came into view of a group of men walking down the path. I bent down to pick the passport up and one of them almost tripped over me.

"Hey, what the hell, watch where you're –"

He saw my face.

"Oh! Sorry beautiful, let me help you up."

He reached his hands around my waist, but I simply stared into his eyes and let a quiet, menacing hiss escape my lips. His face whitened and he quickly mumbled something and scarpered.

I tucked the passport in my pocket, and shot into an alleyway nearby where I wouldn't be seen, I didn't want to be asked questions about why I was looking at some girl's passport. My enhanced eyesight enabled me to see straight away it was a forgery, although a very good one, it would pass the eye of any human that happened to study it. I read the name printed next to the picture and an icy chill ran through me. My brain put the name to the face and suddenly I felt like the floor had been taken out from under me.

Now I knew why I had felt that unknown pull of familiarity to the girl.

"Alice!" I breathed.

Alice.


	2. Lost

**I own nothing, again. Sob, sob, sob.**

**This is a bit of a filler chapter, just to get some familiar faces in there.**

**Its not a great one, but it helps lead on to some goodengooden stuff later =].**

**Read and make friends with me! =] Abi xxx**

Bella's POV:

"Alice did you plan on coming with us or not?" Edward asked, his face puzzled. Alice looked up from the fashion magazine she was poring over.

"What kind of question is that Edward? Of course." She stated, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Your passport, it's the only one not here."

"Oh yeah, I put mine in my handbag, it's over there by the door" She waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the front door and went straight back to admiring a dress adorned on the glossy pages. Edward strode over to Alice's black leather handbag which was slung on a cabinet by the door, and quickly looked in it.

"Are you sure?" Edward said, a bored tone now coming through his voice.

"Yes I'm sure, ugh" She groaned as she launched herself off the sofa and shot over to where Edward stood, nanoseconds later she was back on the sofa, her bag in her lap. She rooted through it, not even looking at what she was doing. Then a confused look washed over her face. She picked it up by the underside and flipped it over, tipping everything out onto the polished wooden floor.

"It's not here." She said matter-of-factly.

"What isn't here?" Esme asked as she sauntered into the living room.

"My passport forgery, the one that me and Jasper went to get today" Alice sighed.

"Oh. Erm, have you asked everyone if they've seen it?" Esme said in her quiet, mellow voice.

A chorus of "Nope" and "Haven't seen it" echoed through the lofty house, along with a, "You idiot Alice." From Rosalie, Rosalie was always so helpful.

"Ugh, what the hell have I done with it?" Alice cursed, and felt her pockets, giving Edward an annoyed look.

"What have I done?" said Edward incredulously.

"You brought it up! I was quite happy before!" She replied.

I laughed, and went over to touch Alice on the arm, "You can always go and get another one, it's not like J. Jenks is afraid of you or anything." I said sarcastically, giggling and looking pointedly at Jasper.

"You know my philosophy on working relationships Bella." He smiled. "It's fine Alice, we'll get you another one."


	3. Hope

**I own nothing, boohooo.**

**I hope my writing is getting better as it goes on, review me with tips on how to improve =]**

**I loooveee youu all. x**

I felt as if I had been kicked in the back of the knees.

I didn't understand how it was possible, I had cried for years at her gravestone, and yet, here was Alice walking and laughing right in front of my eyes. I assumed I was dreaming, but I could feel the rough papery feel of the passport between my fingers, I shook my head incredulously.

I had known that they were one of our kind, Alice was a vampire! I didn't know whether to scream or cry with happiness. She had been doomed to the endless fight that I had, yet she seemed incomparably happy with her companion. Of all the mad luck in the world, Alice had turned out to be a vampire, as well as I had.

She was still here, she was still my Alice. I told myself this again and again, repeating the words to get used to the thought. I remembered everything about how she used to be, and the memory stung like a pinprick. I remembered how she was exiled almost, and how people were embarrassed of her, two particular people in fact. My teeth clenched together as I remembered my only clear human memory, the unswayable anger I had felt.

But still, she had been so close to me, I felt familiarity with the world suddenly, I had someone who knew me, someone who could hopefully understand what was happening, or at least give me some sort of hope in the world.

I had to see her again, if not to have a joyous, strange, awkward, ecstatic reunion, then at least to return her passport, I said inside my head, pathetically. I just wanted to meet her again, she would be better now, meet the Alice that should have been, all those years ago.


	4. Anticipation

**I don't own Twilight, because if I did, my name would be Stephenie and not SUPERGIRL! =] (MMMMMHHMMMM)**

The thing with being immortal is, when you live forever, you manage to secure enough contacts and information in the world to find out almost anything if you want to. A few phone calls, and I was told exactly where I could find her, it felt like someone had twisted my insides around, just the thought of meeting her again.

Alice now went by the name of Cullen, and lived in a small town named Forks, in Washington, which was easy to see why, as it was known for having the highest rainfall in the U.S. I was never one for rain myself, cloudy, of course, but rain always changes the scents of things, and washes away trails, surely for hunters such as Alice and I were now, this would never be a good thing? Alice and I, the thought made lights switch on in my mind, I hadn't felt excited in years, apart from the animalistic excitement of the hunt. Now, here I was, feeling jittery.

I stole a dark blue Mercedes and began to drive to Forks, the sky darkening as I got closer, and I began to see telltale signs. Droplets of rain began to appear and dribble down the windscreen. Humans shuffled in fields nearby, wearing dark green anoraks which matched the countryside. The landscape, admittedly, was rather depressing, yet nothing could mar my mood when my old friend awaited just around the corner.

I started down the long road which pulled up to the address which had been dictated to me. The road took seconds to drive, yet it felt like forever twice over as the car began to crawl further and further towards the colossal house, standing out against the green background.

My feet felt like they stuck to the floor as I forced myself to get out of the car. I took one step up to the front door, and turned to go back. I was insane, what was I doing? I hadn't seen her since 1920, when I had mourned her death for what seemed like centuries. I still couldn't quite comprehend I was about to see her, she who I thought had been taken off the face of the Earth from me. This thought powered me up the stairs, and I stroked her doorbell with my finger gently, holding my breath before I pushed it, listening to the chimes as I heard them echo off the walls of the room inside.


	5. Confusion

**I own nothing, I'm not that cool.**

**New update, as promised, and this is a long one because I might not be able to update for a bit because I'm going on a french exchange, and I don't want to do it over there if it's going to be rushed, I like taking me time and making it pretty =].**

**Thank you LOADS if you are reading this right now, you actually make my life! Lol.**

**Abi xxxx**

"What did you see Alice?" Emmett said, as I raised my eyebrows at Edward. He had seen the girl hug me in my vision as well.

"Do you know who she is?" I asked.

"No," He replied, "Don't you?"

"Not a clue"

"Hmm..." Edward pondered, "Carlisle?" He said, his voice raised the tiniest of fractions.

"Yes?" said Carlisle, now standing at the foot of the stairs, Esme behind him, one hand curled gently around his arm.

"Alice has had a vision of a girl hugging her, in the doorway of our house, and has no idea who it is." Edward spoke, stroking the top of Bella's hand.

"Really? And you're positively sure you don't know this person." Carlisle questioned.

"Yes, of course" I answered briskly.

"Was she...?" He asked, referring to whether she was a vampire or not.

"Yes, although I'm not sure whether to be glad about that or not. It's good that there aren't stray humans coming here, and why they would want to hug me I have no idea. But the last few times our kind came to Forks we weren't exactly the best of friends were we?" I said pensively.

"I don't know," Emmett grinned. "I think Nahuel wanted to be best friends with Bella alright."

I ignored him. "Carlisle do you think it's alright?"

"I don't see what danger there could be, it isn't as if you saw anyone being violent or any of us in harm's way" He said.

"Maybe the only way to realise why she's here is to find out when she gets here. Who knows, she could be a friend." Esme chipped in, typical of loving Esme to think the best of everyone.

I relaxed again, sprawled myself on the sofa, and tried to absorb myself in the program that was flickering away on the flat screen. Jasper sat on the arm of the sofa, leaning over to stroke my hair as it fanned over my face. I reached up and entwined my fingers in his other hand.

It had been around an hour and thirty-seven minutes until I hear a car pull up outside, and something inside me dropped, I told myself I was being an idiot, just getting all het up about one vision. Yet the footsteps up the stone stairs seemed louder than usual, my imagination was taking over.

"A Merc." Said Rosalie, without looking up from the TV. Rosalie managed to know every car just by the certain sound they made; I was too busy dancing from foot to foot to notice.

The doorbell rang, the rings clattering around the house. Edward took one look at my face, then got up to answer it. I flitted behind him, and peered round. The door opened to reveal a girl who was just as small as me, with dark brown hair, and a face like a china doll, with a pointed nose and eye shape that mirrored mine to such an extent that I did a double take. Her lips were a little fuller, her hair longer, yet the stare that gazed back at me made something stand on end in the back of my mind. Some long, forgotten smile sprang up from the dungeons of my memory, and came to the forefront of my mind. Suddenly, her face broke into a huge, quivering smile, and she leapt at me, throwing her arms around my neck. If I wasn't prepared for this I would have growled in surprise, but I was ready, and caught her.

"Alice!" She said, a hint of a sob in her voice. I began to prise her arms from around my neck, and feeling my attempt, she released her grip.

"I'm sorry, erm – I have no idea who you are." I said, tentatively.

Her face dropped like a ton of bricks, and her eyes fell, and began to well up around the edges. Her mouth opened and closed, as she stared blankly at my face.

"It's me" She croaked.

"Sorry." I said, half raising a corner of my mouth sympathetically.

"Why don't you remember me?"

"Should I?" I felt awful, she looked heartbroken. I desperately racked my mind for missed memories of her, but I came up blank once more. Yet I still had that odd feeling about her eyes, the mirror of my own.

"It's me Alice! I don't understand, I'm your sister!" She gripped her hands together, pleading for me to remember.

What?! The inner Alice shrieked.

"My sister." I repeated, she nodded eagerly, "Cynthia?"

"Yes! Alice! Oh Alice you do remember!" She embraced me again, locking her thin arms around my neck. I looked to my left and caught Edwards eye, who raised his eyebrows at me worriedly.

"Help" I mouthed at him.


	6. Forgotten

**Sooo sorry I haven't written in ages, I have been in France learnng my French for the past two weeks, but now I'll get back to updating regularly! **

**I own nothing, obvviousslyyyy.**

**Thank you sooo much for my reviews, they actually make me so happy it's unreal, I'll try and read your stuff too and return the favour if I can. Thank you SO MUCH!**

**Nice one for everyone who guessed who it was before by the way, we're back to her POV again now, yay! =]**

**Thanks everyone, Abz xxxx**

I felt like my grounding had come back into the world. The missing link with everything, suddenly there was a person who genuinely cared for me, my sister, my flesh and blood, my old best friend.

Her hug was still hesitant, she hadn't had the time to prepare for a reunion like I had, but she still held me as I clung to her like a lifeline. Someone close by cleared their throat and said in a direct voice.

"It's nice to meet you, Cynthia."

At the mention of my name, I moved back reluctantly from my sister, and looked up at the woman who had addressed me. She had a heart-shaped face which was lit up with a homely smile, her curls fell in pretty waves around her cheekbones. She held out her hand uncertainly, as if not sure how to greet this new person who had just thrown themselves into her home. I tried to smile warmly, but I couldn't help but keep glancing back to Alice, who stared back with a dazed expression.

"Hello, erm- I'm sorry about my rapid entrance." I apologized.

"Don't worry dear, it's fine. So Alice's sister? I'm afraid we haven't heard much about you." She glanced up at the blond vampire beside her with a grave expression. "Should we –" She trailed off, a hurt look flashing across her eyes.

I didn't understand, I knew I was missing something, and I looked back to Alice, my lifeline again, but her eyes creased up and she bit down hard on her lip.

"Perhaps introductions are necessary first," Spoke the blonde vampire again, I worried what he meant by first, he seemed to struggle over the word, and it obviously meant of more significance to the others than to me. "I'm Carlisle, and this is Esme. Our family has remained a permanent residence here for some time."

When he said the word 'family' I raised my eyebrows, this was the first time I had ever heard a vampire speak about his coven as if it were a family, I began to count the number of people in the room and realised what a remarkably large coven it was. I had been so distracted by my excitement I hadn't stopped to realise what a phenomenon it was that they all managed to live together like this. Carlisle saw the surprise on my face, reading it perfectly.

"Yes, we are a family. Cynthia you will find out some things about us tonight that will surprise you, but we'll talk about that in a minute. This here is Emmett," He gestured towards the large burly one with black curls, he grinned and gave me a quick wave.

"Rosalie." The beautiful blonde girl laid on the sofa and glanced up from a magazine at me, gave me the tiniest hint of a smile and then went back to reading. I barely noticed.

"This is Edward." The tall stony faced one with bronze hair looked at me steadily, but worriedly, and then seemed to remember suddenly what was going on and nodded at me graciously. I turned my gaze to the girl who stood so close to him, her body almost curved to fit his, and her movements oriented around his. I thought they must be companions.

"Yes, you are correct" Edward spoke, smiling at me. "But we don't really say 'companions', our relationships are a little different than the norm. This is Bella, my wife." The brown haired girl stepped forward and touched my shoulder kindly but with an air of comfort, looking at me as if to say, 'I understand why you're so confused'.

"Wha-?" I replied, my eyes scrunched up.

"Don't worry, it freaks us all out." Said the big one, Emmett, punching Edward on the shoulder.

"Edward here, has the ability to read minds. It comes to be very useful when you remain somewhere permanently as we do." Carlisle explained.

Ugh, that would annoy the heck out of me, I thought.

Edward chuckled, oh crap. This would take some getting used to. Bella rolled her eyes as Edward laughed, I took she was used to it by now.

"Oh no," Edward spoke up once again, "I can't hear Bella, she has something of a mental defence against powers. So it doesn't annoy the heck out of her." He grinned at me, obviously amused by my embarrassment.

"And this," Began Carlisle once more, "Is Jasper, Alice's husband."

It was the blonde vampire I had seen with her before, so it came as no surprise that she had a companion, or husband as these vampires said. He looked at my face very carefully before speaking.

"You and Alice certainly look alike." He said quietly.

"We always did." I said happily, grinning at my sister, who half-heartedly smiled back. "Ever since we were tiny. We were inseparable, like the best of best friends. It's incredible to see you again Ally."

When we were small we would call each other 'Ally' and 'Cynthy'. We wouldn't answer to those names from anyone else, so it seemed like our own private language. But then, saying her name in the big house surrounded by unknown vampires, the name sounded tiny and pathetic. Alice didn't reply, she just stared at Jasper with a pained expression.

"Ally?" My voice wavered. "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not." She said in a small voice.

"What's the matter? Oh! I know what I wanted to show you." I reached into the flea-bitten satchel that hung over my shoulder, fiddled around in the bottom corners until I felt the hard metal links against my fingertips. I pulled out dull gold metal chain, with a locket on the end. It had been our grandmothers; she had given it to Alice and me as we stood by her bedside saying our final goodbyes. I had kept it, hidden in my bedroom after Alice had gone to hospital. We both swore we would never lose it, dripping candle wax on our thumbs in our bedroom and pushing them together, making our own special unbreakable promise. The chain twisted through my thumb and finger now as I look at my sister, hopefully. Her face remained sad and pained.

"Alice? Ally what's the matter? Don't you remember?"

"No." Her voice collapsed. "No I don't."

She cried silently.


	7. Explanation

**I quite like this one, even if I do say, but it was written pretty quickly because I got so into it, so if there are any drastic mistakes please tell me! =]**

**I don't own twilight, it belongs to Stephenieeee (OMG WE LOVE YOU.)**

**Thank you so much for my pretty pretty reviews, I love them so much, they make me so happy!**

**This one is back in Alice's POV, I hope you like..**

What made it worse was that she didn't cry, or scream or question. She just stood, perfectly still, and every light died in her eyes. Slowly her shoulders slumped, and as she stared into my face, I heard her teeth grind together as her jaw shook with pain.

"I don't understand." She said quietly. "Alice, it's _me_, I'm your sister!"

She reached out to touch my arm and I cringed away. This was getting worse, not only did my mental defect cause me pain, meaning I had no idea who I really was, now it was the reason for this look on my sisters face. It hurt that this was a person I had grown up with, yet I felt no connection to her apart from our physical likeness, that I still had no connection to my human life. Yet it hurt me more that I made my sister look like I had just told her someone had just died. That part of me _had_ died.

"I'm your sister." She repeated in a half-whisper.

"Cynthia maybe you should come and sit down, Alice has a lot to tell you." Carlisle said calmly, his paternal instincts coming out, usually this would be a strange thing to do in a house full of vampires, we were comfortable standing on our heads, yet Cynthia looked so shaken that I didn't hesitate in leading her towards the sofa. We sat, facing each other in silence, Cynthia still staring desperately as if she expected the memories to suddenly flood back to my mind. I felt the rest of my family subtly slip into the kitchen, Jasper gently touching me on the arm as he went out.

We sat for minutes, saying nothing, I knew everything I wanted to say, but somehow, they didn't form words in my brain, I wanted to tell her how I would give anything to remember her, but because of some cruel twist of fate, some happening in my mind, my life only existed from when I woke up with pale skin and a burn in my throat.

"Alice." She eventually said, "Why don't you know who I am?"

"My mother – Our Mother, our Father, you, everything that happened up until the day I was changed, doesn't exist for me. I'm so sorry Cynthia. For some unknown reason, I don't remember anything about my human life. There have been lots of theories. Some have said because I went through emotional trauma that I don't remember, a sort of vampiric post-traumatic stress disorder. Some of them round here believe that because I see the future, I don't remember the past as well-"

"You can still do that?" She interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"See the future." She said plainly.

"Did I used to be able to do it?"

"Nothing like, candles and mystical balls and visions. But you became strangely intuitive, you could always tell when something dangerous was about to happen. You told me you had flashes, glimpses of things that were going to go wrong, and you were always right. I was the only one who knew at first, and I begged you not to tell anyone, I was the cynical one of course. Yet you trusted our parents, especially our mother-"

"Mary Brandon." I breathed.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "But you remembered that?"

"I researched our family a while back; I was determined to know where I came from."

"I shouldn't think you found much, our family wasn't exactly prestigious in the town, Mother was always desperate to climb higher socially, but Father was never that interested. I think maybe sometimes that's why _they_ took you away from me, they were mortified to have a daughter who could escape death, and she resented both of us for what happened to our Grandmother."

"What happened?" I asked gravely. It was strange, hearing about myself as if I was a spectator, watching on over my own biography, remembering none of it. Cynthia bit her lip and her eyebrows screwed up as she stared at the wall just past my face. She was somewhere far back in her past, I don't think she even realised I was there for some time.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"Yes. And no. No- it's not, if you had not have done it, well, listen. One day our Grandmother was taking us out to the seaside for the weekend. Our Mother thought some seaside air would do you some good, because you had told her about your flashes of the future, and she had thought you were being a silly schoolgirl making things up. We got on the steam train, altogether, our stuffy upright Grandmother pulling us along. You bought us both ice creams with your pocket money,

'Don't tell Mother, she says this money was only for emergencies.' You giggled, and took a lick of your ice cream.

We ran down the corridor, and leapt onto the plush velvet seats of the train, and I got annoyed because you could touch the floor with your toes and I couldn't. Even then we were both tiny. All of a sudden you got this faraway, but terrified look on your face, and you dropped your ice cream on the table.

'Now look what you've gone and done.' Grandmother was so angry the ugly blue vein on her forehead throbbed, as she dabbed up the ice cream before it could drip on her. It was all over your best blue dress but you didn't even notice, you grabbed my hand and wrenched me up. Before I could even ask what was going on you were tugging me out of the door back onto the platform. The trains took such a long time to go then that we hadn't even started moving; we got out just in time before the guard came and closed our doors.

'Girls! GIRLS! Get back here now!' Even then it was a struggle for Grandmother to raise her voice, determined not to shame herself in public. You had already pulled me into the station, and I could hear the pulsing noise of the train leaving behind us.

Suddenly you began to cry uncontrollably, sat on the floor, clutching the lace of your dress, your throat scratching with the force of your tears which poured down your face. I was helpless, I fought to walk around, to ask you what was going on, to ask someone for help. But you scrabbled at me everytime I moved to get away, you clasped onto my hands with a vice like grip and told me to never leave you. I promised I wouldn't."

Cynthia cried, she looked at me with expression that showed exactly how painful this next part mof her memory was. "That was the day the last carriage on the Biloxi steam train derailed, and twenty people were killed. One of those twenty was our Grandmother. I'm pretty sure if you hadn't pulled us off that day, it would have been twenty-two."

I was silent, my visions had been saving my life, and my sisters even before I was turned. Yet, all those people had still died, we had escaped fate, yet I couldn't do the same for another person in my family. Cynthia nodded as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Our mother then resented you from that day on, she knew exactly what had happened when she came rushing into the station after hearing the news, and found us both in the ticket masters office, clinging to each other under the desk, eyes streaming with tears. On the surface of course, she was ecstatic that her two babies, her girls, her pride and joy, were alive and well. But she knew underneath it all what happened, and every day she blamed us – she blamed you – for her mother's death. I'm sorry Ally; it makes me so sick to say all this again."

I felt sick as well, my own mother, the one who was meant to cherish me and care for me, though me a murderer when I was just a child. I felt sick, and sad and angry. I looked up and saw Cynthia looking at me, and for the first time, she felt like my sister. I grabbed her hand and held on firmly.

"I'm sorry Cynthia." I stammered.

"Don't be sorry." She smiled weakly with dewy eyes. "You saved my life."


	8. Stolen

**I don't own any of the characters, boohoo.**

**This chapter is for Ailat, who has been an AWESOME reviewer from day one, I actually love you! =]**

**Cynthia's POV:**

I rubbed my eyes, determined to stop the crying. I immediately grasped my sisters hands again though, hardly believing even still that it was Alice again.

"Why don't you tell me about your life now, this certainly is amazing here. You have such a large – family." I said.

"Why do you struggle with that word? We aren't a coven, we most definitely are a family here." She wondered.

"I just find it strange. No-one has ever used that word about a group of our kind before, i just seems odd. How do you live as a family when there are other desires which rage so strongly?"

"Oh – this is the thing Cyn. We, Carlisle, Jasper, and the rest of us here. We abstain from drinking blood. The blood of humans that is, we live only off the blood of animals."

She couldn't be serious, it wasn't possible.

"Oh she's serious." Said the one called Edward, as he walked through to go upstairs.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed.

"Sorry!" came the voice down the stairs.

"You really, don't ever? Never?" I stammered, shocked.

"Never." She said proudly.

"But, how? I don't understand. How is that possible to do?"

"Have you ever tried the blood of animals?"

"Once. I was desperate." Alice could obviously see the revulsion in my face because she nodded.

"It takes some getting used to."

"Why?" I was curious, astounded.

"I don't want to kill people. It's simple. Carlisle, our father here, leads us with such compassion for life that you find the self-control not to become the monster we are 'supposed' to be. It's doing the best with what we are given. With this life, I can live not hurting anybody, and abstinence from human blood means it leaves room for other stronger emotions, like the ability to love one another as family, not just as partners of a coven."

The conflicting emotions raging inside me were like a whirlpool. There was terror, for what I had run from and what kind of situation was bound to involve Alice now after tonight. There was pure and utter joy, for I had finally found the missing piece, I had found my best friend, my flesh and blood sister who I had been missing for what felt like all eternity. I was astounded and shocked, at how she lived her life now, and I wouldn't have been able to believe it if she were not sitting in front of me, telling it all. I also felt admiration, for this family – yes family, who had managed to escape everything that had tormented my life for eight decades, who lived together and supported each other and didn't live fighting over the next victim. The human buried deep inside my heart longed to have that kind of love in my life.

"That's – amazing Alice really. I could never do it."

"You'd be surprised, when you have people like this by your side."

Alice looked pensive, curled up on the sofa, both hand hands still clasping mine.

"So what happened –" She asked. "After I was put into the institution?" A shiver ran down my back as the word escaped her mouth. She squeezed my hands and I felt her thumb stroke in circles on my palm. "I mean, how is it that you are sitting in front of me today?"

Suddenly I felt uncomfortable, like I was about to fall off the edge of a cliff. I knew this story had to come out sometime this evening, but I had put it off in my mind the entire drive here, imagining that when the time came, I would know exactly how to phrase it. I was as unsure as ever at that moment.

"I know –" I began. "That you should know this story. But I don't think I want you to."

Alice remained silent, her face grave. As I stared into the eyes that were identical to the ones in the mirror I knew that Alice would be my greatest critic, she would be more annoyed than anyone that I had gone off the rails in this sense. Yet, Alice would also be my saviour.

"Alice I didn't quite have the blessing you did, my life has been quite different from yours. Did you know that I had a daughter?" Alice nodded. "Her name is Lily. Her father was killed when she was six years old, and I met the murderer the very next day. I heard laughing and another voice downstairs, as I was in my bedroom making phone calls, arranging things. When you have just lost a person in your life the other person becomes a million times more precious, so I flew down those stairs like a bolt of lightning to find out who this other person in my house was. In the sitting room was a beautiful, raven haired woman, playing with Lily, pushing the buttons on her favourite toy. I picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a rickety umbrella, and brandished it in front of me.

'Who are you?! What the hell are you doing in my house?!' I yelled.

She got up with incredible ease, smiling, stroking my little girls dark curls.

'Who's this Lily?' She asked, beaming down at my daughter.

'I'M HER MOTHER!' I screamed. 'And don't you dare speak to my daughter!'

'Don't be scared Mummy.' Lily cooed, in her tiny soprano. 'Katrina is nice, she can pick me up and lift me high!' She reached up her skinny arms with a smile that stretched ear to ear, and Katrina bent over until those arms were almost around her neck.

'Don't you dare! Where's the phone Lily I'm calling the police...DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!'

She began to tease me, running her hands through my beautiful daughters hair. I stormed over and striked her with the pitiful umbrella, but it ricocheted off her as if she was made of rubber, or stone. I leapt on her, scratching and slapping, but I might as well have been slapping the air around her for all the damage it did. She giggled, but Lily looked worried.

'What's the matter Mummy?'

'What's the _matter?!'_ I screamed, not taking my eyes of Katrina's smirking face. 'You don't KNOW her Lily! What are you doing playing with a stranger in the house?! Who the hell are you and what do you want with my family. I can tell you, if you do anything to hurt my child, you will never see daylight again.' My threats felt empty as my knee's shook, knowing if it was between me and her in a fight, I would be dead.

'Don't worry "Mummy", I have no intention of hurting my Lily.' She smiled again at my daughter. 'You however, are a completely different matter. See if I want to keep her, which I intend on doing, you have to be out of the picture. This little girl can't have two Mummies now can she?' She said, completely serene, as if she was commenting on the weather.

'Wha?! _What are you talking about! You bitch! Give me my little girl back!' _My throat became hoarse and crackly as I screeched at her smiling face. Then she leapt at me.

My vision turned red as her teeth sank into my throat like butter, my brain pulsed with the rhythm of my pierced jugular.

'LILY!' My scream bounced off the walls of my shattering brain, I felt the life drain out of me, my little girls cries broke her vice grip upon me.

'_MUMMY! MY MUMMY! _STOP KATRINA STOP I DON'T LIKE IT!'

She stopped immediately and with the incredible pain of self-restraint on her face, rushed over to my daughter, lips pressed tightly together, to comfort her.

I wanted to get up with all my might, but the fire burning inside of me was too strong as I convulsed on the floor. Lily's screams began to fade as Katrina returned to me, but instead of attacking me again, she picked me up and flew out the door.

I woke up as a vampire into a very different world."


	9. Peril

**I should really be doing revision for my A levels, but I just had to write some more of this!**

**I don't own any of these characters.**

**This one is for Rosalie12345, because she has been such a helpful reviewerm it's been awesome! Gahh I well love youuu! =]**

**xxx**

"It was very dark, but beautiful, purples and navy's and black's and gold's. The room sparkled and smelled of incense, but I could also taste the faint aroma of soil that had been disturbed, over turned. I felt the unease of pressure from the ceiling and deducted that I must be underground, quite a way underground. I felt like the lights, or the sharpness in my vision, had been turned up like you do on a computer screen. I could see every fold in the deep black fabric that lined part of the wall, even though the room was so dark I was surprised I could see the wall at all, it was lit only by candlelight. I realised how odd it was that I could taste things in the air, like the soil smell, and questioned manically to myself what was going on. This all took a matter of twenty seconds.

'Katrina has done well' Came a voice from behind me. I spun around to see the body of someone, yet she was so tall and ethereal I had to look up to see her face. She was shockingly white, with white glowing hair, which fell down to her waist in a straight waterfall, she wore a deep blue fabric which, wrapped around her, didn't look like any item of clothing, more like it was part of her body shape, and the intricate blue simply flowed in with the stark white.

I can remember feeling the intense burn in my throat, knowing I craved something, with no clue what that was or how to satisfy this desire. I brought my fingers to my throat and touched it in the hollow of my collarbone, trying to ease the pain.

'Yes, you will soon find out about that.' She nodded her eyes, her eyes remaining wide and blank.

'About what? Wheres my little girl? What has she done with her?' I began to panic once more.

'Katrina warned me about this as well, you cried quite a lot about little Lily when you were changing.'

'What do you know about Lily?! Where is she? How do I get out of here? I want to find her and kill that –'

Suddenly a fire raged in the serenity of the womans face and she grabbed the sides of my cheeks with one hand, stopping me from speaking.

'You will not try to leave. You will not be difficult for us, it is pointless and will result in your destruction.' She spoke with spittle fluttering from her lips, her teeth grinding. It was a disturbing sight, a white angel speaking like she had just been brought out of a grave.

I was terrified, and remained quiet. I knew that if I wanted to see my daughter again I would have to play by their rules. I stood meekly, while the woman breathed and calmed herself.

'My name is Sister Athorne.' She spoke out in a commanding tone, looking straight at me, I remained un-moving, still scared. 'And I am a vampire.'

I thought I was going mad; no-one could possibly say something that ridiculous and keep a straight face. I began to feel even more terrified, my feet started tingling as if they wanted to run and I felt uncomfortable all over. I could actually see on her face that she believed she was in fact a vampire; she was without a doubt delusional and mad.

I felt like I needed to cry, or scream, or do something other than just standing here staring up at this beautiful, insane woman. The emotions felt like they were bubbling up and choking my throat, but the tears wouldn't come, the inferno in my throat simply raged on.

I didn't speak to her; I just stared in blank shock.

She smiled, a tiny turn-up of the corners of her mouth, "And so are you."

My mouth opened, and a cross between a cough and a gasp fell out, like the wind had been knocked out of me.

"So am I." Came a voice to the left of me.

"So am I."

"So am I."

"So am I."

It continued around the room, all female, menacing, cat-like voices as different women walked in, I could tell how fast they were moving, and I shouldn't have been able to see every turn of their clothing, every step they took, I knew I shouldn't because of the sheer speed of them, yet I still could with impeccable quality, I shook my head in disbelief.

All of the women were beautiful, all had perfectly designed features as if they were angels themselves, banished from heaven because of their sinister natures which I sensed from the way they all smiled at me, as if they all knew a secret I could never know.

"Are you afraid, Cynthia?" Sister Athorne whispered.

I said nothing.

"Are you?" She repeated, louder this time.

"Yes." I answered honestly.

"Excellent. Yet you need not be, sister. We are here to be your teachers, not your predators, you can breathe easy in the fact that you will not be destroyed tonight, unless you attempt to leave us." Her eyes seemed to alight with a sudden anger as she said the last words, just as quickly as her anger disappeared. "Now, do you believe us, when we tell you what you have come to be?"

"A vampire." I said, my voice monotonous, inside my head I was screeching.

Her enigmatic smile crossed her face again. "We have come for you to come to terms with what you truly are."

It was then that I heard a shout, the yell of a man in pain, a cry of such fear and horror that it made my jaw shake. I could hear a struggle and frantic breathing as he clearly was trying to escape whatever had him in his clutches. Yet one thing I could hear above the rest, which scared me more than his endangered panic. I heard his heartbeat. Incredulously, I asked myself if I wasn't just imagining things, surely no-one in the possible world could have a heartbeat that loud, yet there it was, along with the sound of thick veins pulsing warm blood which shot around the body. My mouth began to fill up with saliva, or what I thought was saliva." Cynthia added, looking meaningfully at me.

"A man was brought out, wearing clothes that were in shreds, shreds that had rip marks which almost looked like finger scratches, but I was being ridiculous. Yet as soon as he had entered the room, my mouth overflowed with saliva and I began to taste in the air the most delicious scent, warm and moist, and it promised to quench the dryness in my mouth. I sniffed the atmosphere, delightedly, and Athorne gave a hoarse laugh.

The man screamed and fought, but it was pointless, it was to the women who held his arms like holding an inanimate object, even with his enormous effort. One of the women, as if she were doing nothing but picking up an everyday object, drew a knife out of her pocket. The scent grew stronger as the man grew more afraid, my throat screamed with fire. And then, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, she cut his throat. I barely noticed anything else, as soon as I tasted the heat from his open neck, I pounced. It was like nature, everything fell into place and everything was easy, you simply knew what to do. I didn't feel evil as the liquid pounded down my throat, it was natures law, I was a vampire."

When she finished I was gripping the edge of the sofa, careful not to let my emotions get the better of me and ruin the nice cushions. I was also still holding Cynthia's hand as she looked at the floor, ashamed and heartbroken, as I struggled to know what to say.

"So who are these women? What did they do?"

"The Sisters of Leucosia are a secret society of vampires. I suppose you could say they are where the original succubus story came from, their method is seducing men and bringing them back to their temple where they all feed. They are immensely dangerous, yet unknown by most of the vampire world, even the Volturi. Here in which lies one of their greatest strengths, they manage to stay under the radar so they are not governed or controlled. Not that they are sloppy with their work of course, they are the most efficient killers I have ever seen. They have made together a society, a ritualistic way of killing that is sinister even to a vampire. They are addictive however, with the sisters, you feel the most incredible amount of power. To stand with Athorne, Cyreniah and the others and know you are with potentially the most powerful women on earth is a feeling like no other. To count yourself with them gives you a tremendous amount of self-worth. Their ultimate goal, is to one day take down the Volturi, and have the vampire world ruled by women.

"There are ways to escape though, if you want something enough. Katrina did it, and so did I, all for the want of seeing my baby girl again. I managed to get out, and when I went back to my old house, I found it in tatters, half burnt away. I deducted quickly what had happened here, they had found Katrina at last, and she had come to an end. I'm not sure anyone has lasted this long after escaping the sisters."

Her hand began to shake as she revealed this terrifying detail.

"I looked up Lily, she had somehow escaped the blaze and been rescued by neighbours. She was put up for adoption some time later and was adopted by the Cartwright family. I daren't track her down for fear of leaving tracks where the Sisters might find me, or her. They're coming for me Alice, they won't let me stay alive."

I grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake.

"You listen to me! I am not going to let you die, you – you just won't! I am not finding the missing piece of my life to have it taken away from me. We'll protect you, we'll – we'll do something, just stay here awhile. You're safer here than anywhere else, at least."

She shook her head and let out a whimper, "It doesn't work Alice, you don't understand the sheer power of these people, my time is running out."


	10. Talents

**Sorry sorry sorry! You guys are too good to me, when I am so bad at updating.**

**I don't know if any of you noticed some of the mythical symbolistic names in here, there are a few =]**

**Thanks so much you guys for sticking with Cynthia, I really appreciate it.**

**I don't own the characters, they are Stephenie Meyers, apart from the sisters of Leucosia, that's aaaaall me.**

**Were back in Cynthia's POV again.**

**Thank you, I love you guys so much!**

I watched the hurt build in Alice's face as I informed her of my impending destruction.

"There is no way to escape them, vampires much better than I have failed."

"Not better than us though." She said with a sudden fierceness, "You are my family, and therefore part of this family; we do not let our family get harmed."

"I love you, Alice, my sister." I stuttered.

"Cynthia, my flesh and blood." She smiled.

The thought suddenly occurred to me, would Alice, like I did, have a power beyond the usual?

"Alice, your brother can read minds." I stated.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Is he the only person in this house to have an ability? One that is out of the ordinary?"

She grinned suddenly, and let go of my hands, she brightened up immediately at the change of topic.

"You know my flashes of the future when I was younger?"

It dawned on me, and realisation must have shown in my face because Alice nodded.

"You can see the future now?"

"Yes but it's so much clearer, I can actually keep watches on people, and more than one person at that. I can see danger ahead and decide when things are safe. Wait, can _you_ do anything?"

Just as she said this her husband walked in cautiously, trying not to make a disturbance.

"Are you two alright in here?" He asked kindly.

I decided to show Alice my little talent rather than just tell her.

"Watch this," I said and nodded towards her spouse while touching Alice lightly on the arm and keeping my hand there.

I concentrated on him, and then he wasn't there anymore. Once more he came through the door.

"Are you two alright in here?" He repeated, of course he was only repeating it to me and Alice, to him it was completely new.

"What?!" Exclaimed Alice, drawing out the word with her high-pitched voice.

"You go forward into the future; I can go into the past. It seems we do somewhat opposites." I wondered.

"I'm really very confused." Said Jasper.

Alice didn't notice she was so excited; we both seemed to have forgotten for now about my predicament. Such was our nature as sisters had always been, never to dwell on the same subject for too long.

"It seems to happen with families, this link with abilities, Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee, can do the opposite of both their talents in some way, it's extraordinary, Carlisle studies this kind of thing in his spare time."

It took be a while to realise what she had said.

"Their _daughter?_" I said incredulously, "A blood daughter? Did they wait for her to grow up before she was turned, or – I don't understand."

"No Renesmee is still young, it's a very long story, but Bella was human when she gave birth to Edwards's daughter."

"You're not serious?" I gasped.

"Oh I'm serious, but it's a very long story, and for now, I think we should go have some fun with "Oh I'm serious, but it's a very long story, and for now, I think we should go have some fun with your ability, I've got some ideas for my brothers Emmett and Edward which will be most amusing!"

"Alice, you don't seem to understand. I can't stay, you and your family, your _husband_ will be in grave danger if I do. I-"

She stopped me quickly by grabbing my hand and squeezing it hard.

"Cynthia, it's you and me, you and me together, sisters, against them. I, and my family, will not let them touch a single hair on your head."

I loved Alice, with every bone in my body, as much as it was possible to love someone. My sister at last. But I couldn't let her and her family be hurt, she didn't seem to understand the grave threat the sisters were imposing upon me, I had to think of a way to keep Alice and her family off the radar, they weren't going to take both my little girl and my sister away from me.


End file.
